


You're My Only Virtue

by porcupinepeopleskills



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcupinepeopleskills/pseuds/porcupinepeopleskills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-redemption. A minor spat ends up bringing Ward and Skye closer together. There’s kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Only Virtue

Ward knows he’s in trouble when Skye shows up for training wearing a pair of skin-tight yoga capris and a flimsy see-through t-shirt. He can plainly see that her bra is bright green and lacy, and he’s bothered by it. He’s very bothered. Skye lifts her eyebrows at him in a silent question, and he swallows hard and forces himself to focus on her face. Not that her face is any less distracting. He could stare at her face all day, honestly. Her eyes are deep and brown and beautiful and her lips –

“Ward,” Skye says. She’s frowning slightly, and Ward realizes he must be gawking at her like an idiot. He clears his throat and decides it would be best not to look at her at all. He can’t handle it today. Hand-to-hand is off the menu, as well. Touching her would definitely not be a good idea.

“Right,” Ward says. “Um.”

Skye’s frown deepens. “Are you okay?” she asks. “You seem really out of it.”

“I’m fine,” Ward says automatically, avoiding her eyes and staring over her shoulder into the lab. Fitz and Simmons are away at the Hub, and he’s suddenly grateful that they’re not here to witness him making a fool of himself.

Skye shrugs. “Okay,” she says. She doesn’t believe him, but she doesn’t care to push further. Three years ago, she would have. She would have rolled her eyes and demand he tell her what the matter was. She doesn’t hate him anymore, but she’s still wary, and it stings.

“Start with the bag,” Ward says gruffly. “Fifteen minutes.”

Skye’s nose wrinkles. “Again?” she whines. “I did that last time. I want to work on my hand-to-hand.”

Ward stiffens. “Maybe later,” he says evasively. “Start with the bag.”

“I’m sick of punching things,” Skye says, and now there’s an undercurrent of irritation in her voice. “We both know I need to work on my fighting, Ward.”

Ward sets his jaw. “I think you need to do what I say,” he snaps back.

He knows immediately he’s said the wrong thing. Skye’s eyes flash dangerously. “Yes, sir,” she replies. Her voice is thick with sarcasm.

“Skye,” Ward says helplessly. Now she’s going to give the silent treatment for the next several days. He hates it when she doesn’t speak to him. He hates being reminded of that awful time after he returned to the team, when everyone silently despised him and avoided eye contact, Skye most of all. He hates making her angry. All he’s ever wanted is to be good enough for her, and her cold silence always reminds him that his longing is foolish.

“I’m sorry,” he says. “We can work on hand-to-hand if you want.” Anything to make her happy. “I’m sorry.”

Skye’s face softens. “It’s okay,” she says gently. “You don’t have to keep apologizing. You didn’t shoot my dog, or anything.”

Ward goes white, and Skye notices immediately that something is wrong. Of course she does. “Shit,” she says. “Ward. Are you okay? This is about Buddy, isn’t it? Shit, Ward. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Ward breathes. In and out. He’s fine. He’s fine. “You don’t have to keep apologizing,” he parrots.

Skye smiles cautiously, her eyes still wide and anxious. “Seriously, Ward,” she says. “I’m really, really sorry.”

“It’s not your fault,” he says. “I should be sorry –” She’s walking towards him. Now she’s in his space, tilting her chin up to look at him. He breathes and tries again. He needs to make sure she knows it isn’t her fault. “I started it –”

She kisses him.

She smells like strawberry shampoo. Her lips are so, so soft. He moans softly into her mouth. Oh God. Oh,  _God. Finally_.

She moves her lips against his, slowly and hesitantly, as though making sure he’s okay with this. He whines and reaches up to tangle his fingers in her hair, slanting his mouth across hers. Want curls low in his belly, and he can only think about getting closer, closer, more more  _more_.

Skye pulls away, and he whimpers in protest, chasing her mouth. She giggles and obliges him with another kiss, and by the time they pull away again he is breathless and light-headed and more than a little aroused. “Skye,” he breathes, dazed.

She smiles up at him, and he wants to cry. She’s not angry. She’s not angry and she just kissed him. She doesn’t hate him. She just kissed him. Oh  _God_.

“You remember that move you showed me last week?” she asks him softly. Her eyes are warm and affectionate. “Can we work on that one?”

Fuck, he adores her. He wants nothing more than to kiss her again, but he holds back. She’s given him this, and he won’t ask for more. He doesn’t deserve any of her.

He smiles down at her. “Sure,” he says. “Get in position.”


End file.
